


Disney Never Would've Done It Like This

by angelgazing



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't know what you were missing until you get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Never Would've Done It Like This

"It's like," George-Michael says, and stops and repeats, and says, "like the old stories, you know. Like, fairy godparents and happily ever after and—"

"I don't," Maeby sort of interrupts, in the middle of another long pause. She pushes the back of her wrist against his hip when she grabs a fist full of sand from between them and lets it go again, slowly, through her fingers. She watches her hand like maybe she can forget the way that George-Michael is looking at her. "I was never much for Disney," she says, to somewhere around the freckle on her right knee.

"Right, right, no," George-Michael says, and stops, and looks like maybe he bit his tongue to keep from repeating it. He shrugs, and Maeby feels it bump against her shoulder. "No," he says again, anyway, "Right."

The sun is setting, right there in front of them, heavy and redorangepink right over the ocean, and it's really, probably not the prettiest thing Maeby's ever seen, because she's seen the inside of her grandmother's jewelry box. But there's something, she thinks, that this means.

"George-Michael," she whispers, accidentally, and turns toward him without meaning to, and their noses bump, and she pulls away again, makes a face and fists her hands in the sand. "I feel like I'm missing something," she says, voice low, like it's a secret, "With all the fairytales that are missing from my developmental years."

He laughs, all nervousscaredsad, and curls his fingers 'til the backs of them are pressed against the inside of her wrist, and she sighs, maybe, a little, but he just says, "The ending was always my favorite part."


End file.
